


Grumps and Cuddles

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift tries not to disturb his sleeping lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumps and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> homosindisguise on tumblr wanted a bit of fluff after i did 'Say Godbye'

Drift stowed his swords in the racks and tip toed nearer the berth, not wanting to disturb the slumbering Mech. The poor Doctor had had a pretty rough couple of days with out any sleep, he always worked himself too hard, he deserved as much rest as possible. The medic had his back to him as he eased himself down onto the berth slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

“Your late kid…” Came the sudden grumbled static laced voice, making the younger mech freeze.

“Frag it…” Drift sighed, shoulders slumping. “Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you.” Ratchet just grunted.

Drift gave another sigh and lay down, settling on his side, back to back with his tired lover, not wanting to disrupt him further. Seconds later he felt Ratchet give another gruff grunt and begun moving. The samurai mech suddenly found he had a large hot frame pressing into his back, the doctor wedging one of his legs between Drifts ample thighs and a thick arm snaking its way around his middle. Talented fingers softly stroking his abdominal plating as the Doctor pulled him very close and burred his face into the younger mechs neck.

The ex-Decepticon grinned, biting his lip as he felt Ratchets warm intakes blow over his sensitive neck. He loved it when Ratchet got cuddly, he always felt so cared for, safe and protected in his arms… like nothing bad could ever happen while he was there… it was the best place in the universe.

“Stop ya grinning an’ go to sleep, kid…” the old medic grumbled crabbily, lips tickling as they moved against his cables. Drift chuckled, interlocking his fingers with the servo over his stomach, giving it a squeeze before shutting his eye’s and letting Ratchets steady intakes lull him into slumber.


End file.
